


To Ship or Not to Ship?

by TheHobbitsAragone



Category: American History - Fandom, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, US history - Fandom
Genre: "and before he was your friend he was mine", "depending on the time of day the French go either way", Adrienne is whipped for Lafayette, Comedy, Drinking problems, F/M, Gen, Jefferson is just being himself, Lafayette and Jefferson are friends, Lafayette is friggin funny ok, Lafayette is whipped for his wife, M/M, Original character falls in love really quickly, Original character is Lafayette's imaginary younger sister, Thomas Jefferson is suave, Two fools in love, adrienne is not concerned, aka a handsome little piece of shit, fite me, gay and european, it's pathetic, mentions of past washington/lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHobbitsAragone/pseuds/TheHobbitsAragone
Summary: Lafayette and his wife set up his precious younger sister (OC) with a friend, Thomas Jefferson. Now, the question remains:Was this even a good idea?





	To Ship or Not to Ship?

Another salon. Yours days seemed to bleed into each other these days. One social gathering after another… it was tedious to keep it up, but you had to shine bright in these salons if you expected to advance in court at all. There are two ways to get ahead- marriage or sheer merit. You preferred the latter, but salons are a good way of seeking both ways.

You came back to the present as you saw Adrienne standing next to her husband and waving at you to come over. You smiled. You had been Adrienne’s closest friend since the both of you were in nappies, and her becoming a Marquise didn’t change that. In fact, her marriage only strengthened your friendship, because you took care of Adrienne when the Marquis de Lafayette, her husband of two months, up and left to fight in the American revolution. Sweet, well tempered Adrienne let it slide, but you weren’t so forgiving of your brother for just leaving your friend like that, barely after the honeymoon was finished.

Oh, yes. Lafayette (or Marie, as you were so fond of calling him to get a rise out of him) was your older brother. You just wished that he would act like he is the older one and take on his responsibilities instead of dumping them on you. Yes, you admired him for fighting for the causes he believed in, but honestly, you would appreciate him more if he took care of his financial business on his own. Every month, you had to clean up after him- paying taxes, filling out paperwork, keeping track of the money spent in the past month… Heck, he didn’t even think of employing a midwife for his pregnant wife until you forced him to talk to Madame Desiree. Adrienne was 8 months along at the time, so it was the perfect time to find a decent midwife to employ.

“Adèle, ma chérie sœur! Come, I must introduce you to someone.” Lafayette pulled you in for an affectionate side-hug. You could see that he had already had one too many flutes of Champagne.             

“Mon cher frère, you should be more cautious with sudden movements while you are inebriated,” you steadied your obviously tipsy brother and started fussing over him like the mother hen you were (“How many?” “Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Adele! I only had *hiccup* nine-” “Nine glasses!!?” “Nine glasses? Do you think me an adolescent who cannot hold his liquor?” “Oh, mon dieu. Don’t tell me-” “It was 9 bottles.” “What in le monde, Lafayette?”)

“It’s alright, Adele. I will take him home. Besides, the little ones are probably getting restless. Oh, the poor governess…” Adrienne mused and took my brother’s hand to drag him out of the party. Lafayette resisted.

“Oh, come now, ma cherie. We just arrived! And we have to stay. We are here to celebrate life and find a suitable bachelor for-” Lafayette twirled and dipped Adrienne, who giggled at his irresistible charm and shushed him before he could say the name of the next poor victim of his matchmaking. Thank goodness you never were one of them- if anything, you had to scold Lafayette for being overprotective of you sometimes.

You shook your head at the sight of the two people that you loved more than anything just enjoying the fact that they were a couple. You acted aloof on the outside, but on the inside, you were melting. You were so happy that they had found love, especially since it was in each other. You could think of no one more suitable for either of them. You just wished that you had found love, too. It seemed wonderful in the stories and poems, but even more wonderful in real life. Just looking at the couple in front of you and seeing the genuine happiness shining in their eyes was proof enough.

The cute moment ended abruptly as Adrienne remembered something. “Oh, yes! Adele, we would like you to meet someone.” The crazy couple straightened up and smiled at a tall, red-headed man who had been standing nearby all the time, but you hadn’t noticed. 

“Oh, how embarrassing. I’m terribly sorry for my lack of manners, sir. I was a bit… er… preoccupied.” You threw a small glare at your brother and best friend over your shoulder, then turned back to the rather handsome (woah! Where’d that come from?) man and smiled.

“No trouble at all, my lady. I am familiar with Lafayette’s antics.” The man quietly replied with an adorable smile. His warm eyes had an intelligent gleam to them, and his facial features were as elegant as a prince’s. Now that he had stepped closer, you could realize your height difference: the top of your head was at the same level as the top of his shoulders. His extreme height, coupled with his masculine frame, would have intimidated you if it was anyone else, but you were completely comfortable in his presence.

“In that case, you must be a friend of his from America. Am I correct?”

“Is the accent really that obvious?”

You laughed softly at his witty reply, and reassured him that there was no hint of an accent at all. “Well, I should hope so. I didn’t study French for 10 years for nothing…” We laughed some more.

“The name is Adele Marie-Antoinette Jacqueline Henriette Marquise de Lafayette. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur.” You gave a slight curtsy. You missed the look of pride that passed through your brother’s face. All of his training on court etiquette had finally paid off.

“Thomas Jefferson. The pleasure is all mine.” He took your hand and subtly brushed his lips against the knuckles, his eyes never leaving yours. You blushed slightly, and perhaps it was a figment of your imagination, but you saw amusement dancing in Mr. Jefferson’s eyes and a small smirk on his perfect lips as he lingered in the position for a while and watched your cheeks turn crimson. There was also that infuriating look of I-know-something-you-don’t, and you tried not to squirm in discomfort or whatever the strange sensations you are feeling now were called. His eyes remained on yours as he rose and straightened his clothes, and he flashed you a winning smile. How could this man, who had been so quiet before, suddenly turn into the flirtatious being that was currently standing in front of you?

“So, Mademoiselle Lafayette… Are you enjoying yourself so far?” From there, the flow of the conversation was smooth-sailing, and you forgot about your embarrassment. You were so engrossed in the conversation that you didn’t even notice your brother’s mischievous grin as he and his wife casually left you alone with the wonderful Mr. Jefferson. You only had eyes for him as you enthusiastically discussed politics, sciences, and arts. You found that the two of you had very similar views, getting into enjoyable, fast-paced debates whenever you disagreed. It was a fabulous evening, and you returned home feeling satisfied and eager to see Mr. Jefferson once more.

Back at home, the Marquis and his wife cuddled on the bed, both staring off and frowning pensively. They were worried about Adele, who seemed completely smitten with the gallant Mr. Jefferson. After a while, Adrienne turned to Lafayette to reassure him so they could go to sleep with easy minds.

“Don’t worry, mon amour. She is in good hands. From what you told me of Mr. Jefferson, and what I have seen of him so far, I would say that it is a good match.”

Lafayette sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Je sais, but Adrienne… Do you know what happens when they get married?” At this sentence, Adrienne finally became aware of Lafayette’s main concern.

“You are worried that we will be separated from her.”

“Monsieur Jefferson cannot be expected to remain in France, Adie. She will have to go to America with him. And then, what happens? We will be an ocean apart from her, while we have grown accustomed to having her by our side every day. What shall I do without my little sister?” Lafayette was near tears. He was, indeed, very fond of his sister, and was very sorry that they would be parted. Yet another person that he held dear, taken away from him. What had he done wrong that the universe insisted on punishing him so?

“You are right. It will be painful to part with her. However, such is life.” Adrienne remembered the first time Adele had responded to an admirer who wished to court her. She had used this very sentence in her defense when Lafayette had responded negatively. Using that conversation as a source, Adrienne began to construct her argument.

“Adele is a grown woman, and it is about time that she marries. If she is content with her future, we must be as well. Besides, she always did want to see what the New World is like. What better way to explore her ambitions than with her love by her side?”

Lafayette still seemed troubled, but far less now that he had received that little speech. With a small peck on his wife’s cheek, he laid back in the bed and put out the candle. Adrienne laid down as well, pulling the covers on top of the two of them and curling into her husband’s sweet embrace. Lafayette smiled at her adoringly and raked his fingers through her soft hair.

“Come, mon amour. We shall continue this discussion later, but it is nighttime now. Besides, I believe that it would do us some good to sleep on it, as Americans say.”

“Ah. I never should have let you go off to America. You have been so immersed in their culture ever since.”

“What can I say? Mon general et mes amis were most kind to me in the camp. A bit too kind, I think. The general, especially. He had a golden heart and a body that resembled a Greek statue… such smooth skin, such a warm embrace. Why, we spent many evenings-”

“I do not wish to know the details of your sodomy, Lafayette.”

“Whatever made you think that we made love?”

“Goodnight, Laf.”

“To you as well, my love.”


End file.
